Nada es lo que parece
by Yushi Lucile and Agatha
Summary: ¿Qué les digo? El titulo dice mucho, o al menos eso pienso yo. Esta no es la típica historia cursi que narra el momento en el que una chica le gusta un chico, luego se enamoran, se casan y viven felices para siempre. No, esta es una historia realista (al menos, en mi mundo lo es). Sufrir, eso es lo que hago desde que… ¿Saben? Mejor pasen y lean. — Tigresa


**¡HOJA GENTE DE FANFICTION! **

**¡Espero que me hayan extrañado! XD (Voz: La verdad, estábamos mejor sin ti XD Yo: ¡SHH! ¡Cállate! Arruinas mi entrada épica XD)**

**Pues, ahora si quieren, saquen sus armas XD este va a ser un fic PERO será muy corto… creo que no pasará de los 10 capítulos, sinceramente. Originalmente iba a ser un oneshoot muy largo, pero, como tengo un millón de proyectos en mente (estilo Damon Albarn XD) decidí subir esto como un fic con capítulos muy cortos para que no se aburran XD.**

**Sip, si han visto bien el rating… sigo sin poder digerir la idea de que estoy escribiendo un fic M. Si habrá… eso, pero más adelante, no ahora, pervertidos T-T**

**Ahora, como siempre, este es mi precioso prólogo que, milagrosamente, comencé a escribir ayer XD no se preocupen, ya tengo el siguiente capítulo escrito… a mano XD rueguen para que en estas vacaciones pueda subirlo a la compu.**

**Les dedico este fic a mi queridísimo, poseedor de la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo y super guapo hermano mayor (según Lucile y Agatha XD): Llink y a mí estimada y adorada (casi idolatrada XD) cuñada: Anika Hung Ga Kung Fu.**

**Ahora si… ¡BAJEN ESAS ARMAS!**

**Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece, es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation.**

Prólogo

— ¡Monstruo! ¡_Eres_ un monstruo!

No sé porque todo el mundo me grita eso. Llevo años escuchándolo y aún me duelen esas palabras ¿Por qué tienen que ser así conmigo? ¿Qué les he hecho para que me griten esas cosas tan feas? Yo solo quiero ser una niña normal… como todos los demás. ¿Pero cómo? Si cada vez que me acerco a ellos se van corriendo y llamándome «Tigresa, el monstruo».

Si, esa soy yo. Tigresa, _el monstruo_.

Han pasado tantos años desde que ingresé al orfanato de Bao Gu y cada vez que trato de hacer amistades, sucede lo mismo.

Creo que todos estarían mejor si yo no existiera… Sí, creo que así todo sería perfecto.

Me senté debajo del árbol que se ubicaba en el centro del orfanato, viendo como los demás jugaban. Daría lo que fuera por estar allí.

— Tigresa… ya tienes que volver a tu celda, digo, a tu habitación.

Creo que fue demasiado obvia al decir que el lugar en el cual descansaba era una celda. Me sentía prisionera allí dentro.

Miré al cielo por última vez, estaba muy claro, sin nube en el cielo alguna. Perfecto, en mi definición. Aunque era demasiado temprano para ir a _mi_ celda, digo, «habitación».

La cuidadora me guió por el pasillo, llevándome a la habitación que estaba al final de este. Sacó con sumo cuidado una llave plateada de su bata y la insertó en el pequeño agujero de la puerta. Me dio paso libre para que entrara a mi «habitación».

Un lugar oscuro y siniestro, con barrotes en las ventanas y una puerta de acero para que yo no escapase.

Si, toda una «habitación».

En un rincón estaba mi cama. Caminé a paso lento hasta llegar al pie de ella. Me agaché y busqué unos objetos de suma importancia para mí: juguetes.

Bueno, no son exactamente juguetes, yo los hice con un par de ramas y hierba que encontré por allí. Al menos, con esto tengo un poco de diversión. Es lo único que me alegra la vida.

— A ver niños, ¡formen filas!

Ese era el grito de una de las cuidadoras del orfanato, creo que ella tiene un rango superior, no estoy segura de ello. Estaba segura de que no irían a por mí, pero yo quería escuchar. Pegué mi oreja a la puerta y, por un agujero que yo me encargué de hacer, vi lo que sucedía afuera.

— Mañana vendrán unos niños de un colegio a hacer una visita de estudio, quiero que todos ordenen sus camas y se vistan bien, ahora, ¡A dormir!

Estoy segura de que ni siquiera me dejarán salir a comer. Pero bueno, yo no podría hacer nada por evitarlo.

Me eché en mi cama, tapándome con una sabana a penas visible. Cerré los ojos, dispuesta dormir, pero una vez más, los sueños imposibles llegaban a mi mente de niña de cuatro años aproximadamente.

En mi mundo de sueños, me encontraba yo, sentada debajo de un árbol… pero no era el de Bao Gu. Era un árbol más bonito, con pétalos rosas y algunas frutas colgadas en sus ramas. Parecía estar situado en un barranco, y me aterrorizaba.

— ¿Tigresa? — me llamó una voz femenina, suave y cariñosa.

— ¿Si? — volteé para ver a la progenitora de aquella voz y tal fue mi asombro al ver una tigresa.

— Ven, hija, ya tenemos que ir a cenar — me tendió la mano, pero yo hice omiso a ese gesto, había algo más importante en qué pensar.

Me había llamado _hija_.

Nunca antes alguien me había llamado así, ya que no tengo padres. Pero se sentía tan bien que me llamaran así.

— ¿Amor donde estas? — por detrás de ella apareció un tigre. Alto, corpulento y guapo. La miró primero a ella y luego a mí, examinándome con la mirada — Tigresa ¿no tienes hambre?

Un ligero sonido proveniente de mi estómago salió a la luz, haciendo que mis mayores rían un poco.

— Ven aquí, pequeña — la tigresa me alzó en sus brazos, y cuando yo estuve en ellos, por instinto la abracé. Después de un rato, el tigre se nos unió en el abrazo.

Éramos una familia.

Y eso me hacía… _feliz_.

— Tigresa ¡levántate! — me dijo mi padre. Yo lo miré con total extrañeza.

— ¡Si no te levantas no desayunarás! — advirtió mi madre.

— ¿Qué?

Fue todo lo que atiné a decir antes de que la imagen se desvaneciera ante mis ojos y me encontrara una vez más en mi celda, perdón, mi «habitación».

— ¡Apúrate, Tigresa! De otro modo no comerás en todo el día.

Me levanté de la cama, aún somnolienta. Caminé a paso lento detrás de mi cuidadora, chocando de vez en cuando con las paredes del pasillo.

Me llevó directo al comedor, donde me dio un vaso de leche y un par de verduras. Aún tenía hambre, pero de seguro no me darían más de comer.

Bueno ¿qué se le puede hacer?

Caminé de vuelta a mi «habitación», a paso lento, pero antes, fui al árbol del orfanato.

Era bonito.

Muy grande, con hojas verdes, ramas largas y anchas. Era un lugar precioso. Vi el cielo, recién amanecía, aunque el color era bonito. Me hacía imaginar un millón de cosas, un millón de cuentos que podría inventar.

Casi al instante, borré aquellos pensamientos de mi mente. Risas se escucharon afuera del orfanato.

— ¡Tigresa! ¡Vete ahora a tu habitación!

Era una orden, así que corrí hacia el final del pasillo y cerré la puerta. Ahora tendría tiempo de sobra para volver a tener ese bonito sueño.

De un salto, caí en mi cama, cogí la fina sábana y la puse encima de mío. Nadie interrumpiría mi sueño.

— ¡MONSTRUOS!

Se desataron los gritos de todos los huérfanos. Oí como comenzaban a corretear, tratando de encontrar refugio.

— ¡Cálmense! ¡Ellos no les harán daño!

Los gritos cesaron. La curiosidad me mataba, así que me acerqué a la puerta y comencé a oír todo.

— Ellos son de una escuela donde practican el confucionismo, ellos no les harán daño.

Todos exhalaron un suspiro, casi al unísono. De seguro ellos son… son como yo. Entonces ¿por qué a ellos no les tienen tanto miedo? Me encantaría saber que es el Confucio-no-sé-qué para que ya no me tengan miedo.

Esa podría ser la solución a todos mis problemas.

Pero estoy casi segura de que las cuidadoras del orfanato no me dejaran estudiar Confucio-no-sé-qué, así que debo seguir con mi cruel y triste realidad.

¿Saben? Mejor iré a la cama a seguir soñando con mis padres, eso es más feliz.

Caminé a paso lento con dirección a mi cama, una vez allí, tomé mi sábana transparente y me cubrí. Pocos minutos después, yo estaba en el mundo de los sueños.

Me encontraba una vez más sentada debajo del árbol con pétalos rosas. Escuchaba como mi madre se acercaba a mí, a paso veloz. Cuando llegó a mi lado, se sentó y esbozó una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué crees que haya aquí adentro? — preguntó. Su voz sonaba masculina, lo que me extrañó muchísimo. Yo solo torcí el cuello, mirándola con ojos de total extrañeza. Oí que alguien más se acercaba, miré atrás y era mi padre, con un gesto de la mano, lo saludé.

— Es nuestro deber averiguarlo — dijo, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa. Esto comenzaba a ser extraño.

Y en ese momento, la imagen se desvaneció, viéndose envuelta en nubes negras que consumían sus cuerpos.

Desperté de golpe, pero al instante comencé a examinar mi ambiente. Frente a mí, parados como si hubieran visto un fantasma, se encontraban dos tigres de pelaje blanco y ojos color verde jade.

— Hola ¿cómo te llamas?

— Soy Tigresa… ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — mi voz a penas fue un susurro, ellos dos se miraron entre sí, y uno de ellos me tendió la mano.

— Soy Shan y él es Jian — respondió

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— Vinimos a ver que había aquí, creímos que habría algo horrible, pero todo lo contrario, aquí hay algo hermoso — dijo Jian, haciendo que me sonrojase con su comentario. — ¿Por qué te encierran aquí?

Bajé la mirada — Piensan que soy un monstruo

— Pero no lo eres

Eran bastante amigables, se quedaron conmigo toda la mañana y hasta antes de él atardecer. Me explicaron que era el «Confucionismo», la idea me agradaba, pensar en los demás antes de ti mismo… era algo noble. Me encantaría algún día poder practicarlo.

Con ellos las horas se pasaron volando. No había nada por qué preocuparse.

O al menos eso creía.

— ¡Shan! ¡Jian! ¿Dónde están, par de traviesos?

La cuidadora los estaba buscando, si nos encontraba en mi habitación, todos podríamos darnos por muertos. Ellos recibirían un castigo y yo, probablemente, no comería en una semana.

Tenían que salir de aquí, antes que sea demasiado tarde.

Algo tenía que ocurrírseme ¿pero qué? Había dos formas de salir de Bao Gu. La primera es por la puerta principal, la más segura y civilizada. La segunda manera… era muy arriesgada.

Pero era la única idea que tenía.

— Síganme

Salimos de la celda, digo, «habitación» (creo que mejor comenzaré a llamarla "celda", es más realista) y nos agachamos, gateando por el suelo polvoriento del pasillo de las habitaciones.

— ¡Jian! ¡Shan! ¡Ya nos vamos!

Ese llamado nos heló la sangre.

— ¡Tigresa, tenemos que apurarnos!

— ¡Silencio! ¡Ya falta poco!

Pasamos cerca a la puerta principal, viendo como todos los huérfanos despedían a nuestros invitados. Aprovechamos esta oportunidad para subirnos a la copa el árbol.

— ¿Estás… estás segura de esto?

No respondí, no estaba exactamente segura. Si sabían saltar… todo estaría bien.

— Escuchen, tienen que saltar.

Me miraron como si estuviera loca. — Espero que sea una broma, podemos morir en este intento.

— Es la única idea que tengo.

Vi como Shan exhalaba un suspiro, caminó cuidadosamente por una rama, miró el techo, no estaba muy lejos. Suspiró y pegó un salto. Al último segundo, se agarró del borde del techo y con una pierna, tomo impulso y ya estaba parado sobre el techo.

— Ahora, camina un poco más… bajar no será tan difícil.

Asintió como forma de respuesta.

— Tu turno — le dije a Jian

Tragó saliva, dio unos cuantos pasos por la rama de la que había saltado su hermano. Me miró, con temor.

¡Crack!

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar. Todo sucedió muy rápido, vi como la rama se rompía y Jian caía de una forma dolorosamente lenta.

Cuando pude reaccionar, él ya estaba en el suelo… con sangre brotando de su brazo derecho.

— ¡Jian!

De un salto, caí al suelo en dos patas. Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacía su cuerpo, y le di un par de cachetadas suaves para que reaccionara. Sin darme cuenta, mi ropa ya estaba cubierta por sangre, al igual que mis nudillos.

— ¡MONSTRUO!

El grito de una conejita alertó a las cuidadoras, que me miraron con total expectación y con un profundo miedo.

— ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

— Yo… yo… no

Una de las cuidadoras me tomo por el cuello de la camisa que llevaba y me arrastró hasta mi celda. Cerró la puerta de un golpe.

— ¡NO HE HECHO NADA!

Comencé a llorar compulsivamente, no podía creer que un juego de niños hubiera terminado en tragedia. Y él que había sido tan bueno conmigo… de seguro ahora me odiaría.

Por los barrotes de mi celda, pude ver como una cabra llevaba el cuerpo Jian con Shan al lado, no estaba muerto, solo muy herido. Vi como desaparecían y dejaban un gran remordimiento en mi interior.

Aquella semana tuve pesadillas, todas relacionadas con Jian.

Pero para mí buena suerte (a pesar de no haber comido en días), apareció el Maestro Shifu, quien me entrenaría y más adelante me adoptaría.

Aquel día, al alejarme de Bao Gu, le di una última mirada. Un lugar grande, lleno de vida y alegría, exceptuando mi celda.

Al llegar al Palacio de Jade, todo cambió drásticamente para mi, em especial mi estilo de vida, ya no dormiría más en una celda, lo cual mejoro bastante mi humor. Yo aún seguía un tanto deprimida por aquel incidente.

Pero con el paso de los años, aprendí a olvidar y los recuerdos de Jian se desvanecieron de mi mente, como aquellos sueños que nunca volvieron a aparecerse en mis noches de sueño.

Se consumieron por sí mismos, envolviéndose en nubes negras, como siempre.

.

**Y aquí termino este precioso prólogo XD ¡BAJEN ESAS ARMAS!**

**Ahora, creo que debo una disculpa enorme por no haber actualizado mi otro fic, la verdad… no he tenido la suficiente fuerza para escribir más. A veces he considerado borrarlo, pero es mi primer fic, quiero que se quede allí. El año pasado pasé por ciertas cosas, que hicieron que yo olvidara por completo que iba a escribir… a veces hago el intento de recordarlo, pero no encuentro ese recuerdo (lo sé, necesito urgente un Pensadero -_-U).**

"**Buano" espero hacer una próxima actualización… hablando en serio XD Este es un bloqueo enorme que he tenido y necesito desahogarme, aún tengo proyectos pendientes XD**

**Ahora sí, me voy, hace un buen rato que quiero hablar con alguien ¡Y por fin lo encontré en el chat! Sorry, no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad XD**

**Por cierto, si hay alguna madre aquí presente, les deseo un excelente día de la madre (aunque ya es algo tarde XD). Desde aquí de paso les mando un saludo enorme Wood3n H3art y Natubis (Sorry, estoy con suficiente flojera como para escribirles por correo XD)**

**¡Adiosito y cuídense!**

**P.D: ¿Por qué a la gente le gusta más los fics de rating M?**


End file.
